


The Caped Crusader

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes up on a new identity. A Batman AU drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caped Crusader

It was our first date when I finally got the balls to ask Phil out. He was just as excited as me, if not more. That's what I loved about him. He was always so cheery and happy and he always brought a smile to my face when I was sad. But someone took him away from me.

We left out the back door of the movie theater so we can avoid the crazed fans that were probably waiting for us to come out from the front doors. We haven't necessarily came out since we just started dating but people already speculated about us being together. I just didn't want to deal with them screaming and asking us questions.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he slung his arm around my waste while we were walking down the poorly lit alleyway. I felt a little uneasy about walking down the alley and I knew why. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep and cuddle with him but I never got the chance to.

I heard a gunshot and I felt Phil's body go limp. I caught him and slowly laid his limp body on the ground. I looked around to see who shot him but I didn't see anyone. I saw a pool of blood forming around the back of his head. I dialed 999 but I already knew that he was already gone. I laid my head on his lifeless body crying, until the ambulance came.

It's been two years and I still haven't figured out who murdered Phil and why they did it. I sit in my dreary, dark cave alone and cry until I can't cry anymore. I stopped posting videos once Phil died. People noticed that he didn't post any videos so I tweeted the sad news. Everyone sent out their condolences and some of my friends would sometimes call or tweet if I was okay. Nobody knows, not even my friends know, that I go out and risk my life cleaning the streets from crime and, more importantly, looking for Phil's murderer. That's because I've taken up a new identity. My name is Dan Howell and I am The Dark Knight.


End file.
